


Wicked Witch of the East, Bro!

by FlyRobinFly



Series: Some Crack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, but it could be if you wanted it to be, inspried by that one video, not romantic Thiam, or just friends, whatever, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Usually, Liam was the one who had fits of anger over stupid things but occasionally, Theo has slip ups.





	Wicked Witch of the East, Bro!

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this was inspired by that "Wicked Witch of the East" video. It had me dying.
> 
> Also, hi. I'm back. I left a while ago and said I wasn't coming back but uh... I guess I lied. I think I honestly just need to take breaks from posting fics every once and a while. It helps with the creative process. I've been writing a ton but this is the only thing that I have finished so I'm going to post it as my "hey I'm back for now" fic.
> 
> Enjoy

Usually, Theo was above petty emotions but sometimes he had his moments. He used to have a lot better control of himself but that was when he had some serious motivation. Now he wasn’t constantly fighting for his life and he actually had time to process emotions in general and enjoy the simple pleasures of life.

Like playing games with Liam and his friends. It all happened so fast. Liam let him down so he lost and, of course, he started yelling at an unreasonably loud volume as if it would help him prove his rather weak point.

“Hold on!”

Liam went to interrupt him.

“Hold on! Hold on! You’re-”

“This is my-”

“Hold on!” he shouted even louder, holding his hands out in front of him like little lobster claws as he tried to get Liam to understand, to at least shut up. “Her sister was a witch! Right?!”

Theo ignored the laughing coming from Mason as Corey and Nolan watched on a little bit concerned for… someone’s safety. They weren’t sure whether for themselves or Liam or Theo, himself.

“And what was her sister?!” Theo shouted bending down to Liam’s level and holding his hands out as if he were trying to hand his argument over to Liam. “The Wicked Witch of the East, Bro!!!” As Theo said the words, his hair bounced during his fit of rage and then he spun around and took off for the stairs to go to his room and sulk while the others laughed.

Liam let out an annoyed growl and flicked out his claws, standing up. “I’m gonna stab him,” he growled, and Corey immediately shot up to go after him.

“Wait, Liam-”

Theo stopped at the bottom of the stairs at the last minute and spun around, holding his hands out at his sides. “You’re gonna look at me and you’re gonna tell me I’m wrong?!?!” Liam stood in front of Theo while the chimera gestured wildly as he continued shouting. “You think I’m wrong?!”

Liam opened his mouth to do just that but Theo continued shouting.

“Am I wrong?! She wore a crown, and she came down in a bubble, dawg!”

Liam literally facepalmed them and turned away, mumbling, “I’m not fighting with you.”

“Grow up, bro,” Theo said as Liam backed away and he himself headed for the stairs.

“I’m not fighting-”

“Grow up!”

“Get educated!” Liam said passive-aggressively and sat back down in his spot, laughing at Theo’s outburst with Mason and the others. He sighed and shook his head. “What the hell just happened?”

“You got in a fight with Theo over the Wizard of Oz,” Mason said, laughter in his voice.

“I didn’t do anything,” Liam argued. “That was all him!”

“You threatened to stab him,” Mason reminded him.

“But I didn’t,” Liam retorted. “Also… I walked away from a fight. Theo, if he weren’t so caught up in himself right now, would tell me ‘that’s progress’.”

“I can fucking hear you, moron!” Theo’s voice echoed from up the stairs.

“Theodore Raeken!” Liam and the others gasped when they heard the sound of Liam’s mother’s voice from the upstairs hallway. Liam’s leg started bouncing in anticipation to see what kind of hole she would rip him for his misbehavior. “You better stop shouting or else I’m gonna-”

“You better tell your stupid ass son to quit being such a fucking idiot all the time!”

The looks of amusement suddenly became ones of horror. Theo had no idea what he’d just done.

_ Smack! _

“Ow! What the hell are you doing, woman?!”

“That’s Mrs. Geyer to you!”

“Ow. Ow. Ow!” Theo whined as he was presumably beat by Mrs. Geyer.

Liam and Mason looked at each other with matching looks of amusement as Mrs. Geyer showed Theo what happened when he sass talked her. “I’ll show you the Wicked Witch of the East, bro!” they heard Liam’s mother’s voice bounce off the walls from upstairs and snickered.


End file.
